


Sweet Creature

by childofsurprise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, flash ficiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: Albus comes home to screaming and leaps to defend his husband, Scorpius. Is he in danger? Nope, turns out he's really excited because a few of his Blue Morph butteries are hatching.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Creature

“Home!” Albus shouts through the house, laying his coat down. He flicks his shoes off and pads across the carpet, expecting to see Scorpius cooking in the kitchen. Although cooking is a strong word, Scorpius more often than not is setting the house on fire, leaving Albus to _Aguamenti_ the flames away.

He sniffs and is pleasantly surprised when no ominous smell wafts from their kitchen. However, this simply makes him more wary. As he goes to the back of the house, he hears shouts and bangs. He hastens his footsteps, breaking into a run to get to the core of the noise.

He stops by the backdoor, wand drawn, ready to defend his husband.

Who is leaping about the garden, yelling at the top of his voice, his hands grabbing the air, laughter peeling from his lips.

Because hundreds of blue butterflies were fluttering about the air.

Albus sighs and leans against the doorframe of their backdoor, watching as the love of his life springs about the grass. Scorpius catches sight of Albus and squeals. He runs towards him and hugs him, near knocking them both over. Albus catches their balance and hugs him back, breathing in his warm scent.

“What are you doing?”

“My blue morph butterflies have hatched!”

Albus smiles at Scorpius’ infectious glee.

“Did you magic them? Make the process go faster?” Albus surveys the creatures, unhooking from their hug yet still keeping an arm around Scorpius, who shakes his head. He allows Scorpius to pull him into the garden and they begin to try and touch the butterflies, coaxing them onto their hands and shoulders. Albus pulls out his wand but Scorpius stops his hand.

“No magic. Let's just enjoy the process.”

Albus shakes his head but placed his wand upon the garden table and the pair leap around, playing with the butterflies. They marvel at their bright blue wings, glowing in the setting sunlight and how they land upon their hands after some persuasion and brush through their hair. A few skim Scorpius’ cheek, like a kiss.

Once the sun has set, they head inside, breathless, giddy, high on the pleasure. Scorpius kisses Albus’ mouth; it is warm and sweet.

“Thank you for being my light in the darkness.” He murmurs, resting his forehead against Albus’. Albus smiles and pulls him closer, winding his body around Scorpius'.

“Thank you for being mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave me a comment or a give a quick kudos. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anyataylorjxy)
> 
> I know things are rough for everyone right now but my work closed and I have no job until next year, so if you liked this story, please consider supporting me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/emrys). Any donation will help me through the next few months. Thank you ❤️


End file.
